(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ratchet wrench, and in particular, to a stepless ratchet wrench.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional ratchet wrench having a wrench body being provided with a cavity containing ratchet gear, ratchet block, triggering plate and an elastic element, wherein when the ratchet wrench is triggered, the ratchet gear rotates along the circumferential edge to a position, the teeth of the ratchet block urges the teeth of the ratchet gear, and the wrench can be rotated tightly or loosen.
The shortcoming of the ratchet wrench is that there is insufficient torque, and fine adjustment is not possible as a result of the problem caused by the tolerance between the individual teeth. Therefore, it is troublesome when a specific specification of the ratchet wrench is used.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a stepless ratchet wrench structure, wherein the problem due to insufficient torque is overcome and a holding rod structure is provided to secure the above ratchet wrench structure.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a stepless ratchet wrench structure, wherein the problem caused by the tolerance between the individual teeth is solved.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a stepless ratchet wrench structure, wherein the holding rod can swing within a small space.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.